


Broken Blazerods

by orphan_account



Series: Permatwist Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Burns, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other, Permatwist AU, Tango you fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tango knew forgetting where the exit to the nether fortress was could have some consequences.He didn't expect it to be fatal
Relationships: TangoTek/impulseSV, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Permatwist Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Broken Blazerods

Heavy footsteps slammed against the nether brick as Tango ran through the confusing twists of the nether fortress, the clanking of bones following just behind the blonde male as he glanced back. Two wither skeleton's trailed behind him as Tango felt his breathing catch in his throat and looked back ahead, speeding up as he quickly moved to run down another corridor.

Blood flowed down his right arm as his boots clanked against the floor as he ran, listening to the sound of bones clanking die down as he skidded to a halt in the middle of one of the nether wart rooms. Tango slid down the nearest wall, leaning against it as he panted heavily.

His eyes trailed to the fresh sword wound on his arm, inflicted by one of the wither skeletons. The veins trailing up his arm turned pitch black, along with the skin around the area.

Tango bit his lip again and felt around his inventory, when nothing of use came up he growled and instead ripped the other sleeve off, tying it tightly around the base of his arm with a pained grunt. He knew he needed healing pots for the trip, but using all of them as _quickly_ as he did wasn't what he expected.

The blistering heat plus the withering effect beginning to course through Tango's body was getting to him. His vision blurred and his head throbbed as he moved a hand up to try and wipe his face, dropping it back to his side with a small hiss. Everything was so _sore._

Tango took a shaky breath and painstakingly got up, his knees shook under his weight as he felt around for his communicator, swearing under his breath when he realized that he probably dropped it running away after his sword shattered.

He looked around and hesitantly began trudging his way back to the entrance of the nether fortress, hoping that his memory would pull through and get him back.

But, he wouldn't have the chance to even leave the nether fortress, because Tango made the fatal mistake of coming to a crosshair and accidentally turning down the dead end.

-

A fireball to the back drew a gasp from the freckled male as he stumbled forward mid-walk. Stumbling and putting a hand against one of the walls to prevent himself from falling over as a burning sensation shot through his body.

Tears of pain welled up in the corners of his eyes as his health bar dropped to four hearts. Tango shakily turned back around and felt his heart drop as blazes slowly closed in on him.

He knew he wouldn't be getting out of the nether.

The blonde scurried to stand up and spun around, stepping backwards away from the mobs as he felt around for anything to defend himself. A soft swear slipped from him as his back hit the wall, leaving him completely pressed against it as the blazes began to smoke up, charging their attacks.

The rods around them twisting as Tango squeezed his eyes shut, tears sliding down his cheeks as he instinctively covered his face; knowing it'll do little to protect him from the damage he was about to gain.

An onslaught of fireballs slammed into him as flames and jolts of pain crept up his body, knocking him to his knees with a pained yell before he fell forward with a thud, his heavy breathing slowing down as darkness began creeping up his vision.

His brain replayed the past years of his life. The friendships he gained with everybody, how he managed to become close friends with Evil X.

The fantastic moments he had with Team ZIT were next, remembering all the chaos they caused and how each moment pulled them closer and closer.

He thought of the buildings he spent forever on and was so proud of, along with the buildings he didn't finish in season 7 too. The plans he had set for the season also flashed through his mind before he was approaching the last thing.

Tango unconsciously smiled

He got together with Impulse that season too. Years of pinning finally paid off when Tango had the guts to tell the other how he felt, and Impulse had admitted that he felt the same way back. Though, even if it was only a few months they had been together, he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

But now, he wasn't going to see Impulse again.

Tango rested his head against the nether brick as his tears hit the ground and evaporated, the withering effect along with the burning from the fire finally overwhelmed him as the darkness swallowed his vision as his body went limp.

**_[TangoTek has been slain by a blaze]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I'm sorry dhhahdhdbd I didn't wanna write something super long.


End file.
